1. Field of the Inventive Concepts
The inventive concepts disclosed herein generally relate to surgically implantable devices, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a bone support apparatus and to methods of using same.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Expandable prosthetic rib (EPR) devices are designed to mechanically stabilize the thorax of a patient to correct three-dimensional thoracic deformities, and to provide improvements in volume for respirations and lung growth in infantile and juvenile patients diagnosed with thoracic insufficiency syndrome. Once the initial implantation procedure is complete and an EPR device is implanted into a patient's body, the EPR device may allow for some adjustability, such as expansion, anatomic distraction, and replacement of some components of the EPR device through subsequent surgical procedures, which are generally less invasive than the initial implantation procedure. Available EPR devices are typically elongated devices that are attached to one or more of the patient's ribs and to the patient's pelvis, such that the EPR device extends along the spine of the patient.
EPR devices are typically attached to the patient's rib via a multi-part enclosed cradle, which extends from the posterior side towards the anterior side of the patient. The cradle typically substantially encloses the patient's rib to prevent the EPR device from becoming displaced during breathing or other movements of the patient.
Available EPR devices allow for limited expansion in an area superior to the thoracic-lumbar junction, and generally are replaced with a larger EPR device once the limited adjustability is exceeded by the patient's growth. Available expandable sections have a kyphosis radius, which may tend to push the patient's upper thoracic forward and may inadvertently contribute to increased kyphosis in some patients. Further, since the expandable sections of available EPR devices are typically limited to the thoracic region, the amount of expansion available is limited compared to the length of the total implantable EPR device, before major surgical revisions (e.g., implanting a larger EPR device) are needed as the patient's body grows. Available EPR devices are also typically made of rigid materials, and do not allow for flexing or absorbing shocks and movements of the patient's trunk or spine during normal activities carried out by the patient.
Finally, some available EPR devices have an end that is typically attached to the patient's pelvis via a S-shaped hook, which S-shaped hook may generally extend from the posterior side of the patient to the anterior side of the patient. Available S-shaped hooks typically rest on top of the iliac crest of the patient, and due to their S-shape, tend to inherently have a limited contact area with the iliac crest.